


Déjate convencer

by Hessefan



Series: 59+10 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 10pairings: 7. Naitô Longchamp * Desgraciadamente lo había visto de espaldas mientras huía galantemente. Era ajeno a que huía de él precisamente. Se sacó la mano que había quedado sobre uno de sus hombros con notable fastidio, frunció el ceño y trató de ser lo más claro posible. La comparación había sido horrible. Goku-chan era feo para ser una mujer y lindo para ser un hombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjate convencer

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : K+
> 
> **Género** : ¿Humor?
> 
> **Pareja** : 07. Naito Longchamp.
> 
> **Prompt** : 021. Déjate convencer [Fandom Insano]
> 
> **Extensión** : 2552 palabras.
> 
> **Nota** : Leí el capítulo 47 para refrescar la memoria y, Dios, me volví a reír como si fuera la primera vez XD Si Naito hubiera tenido más cámara, sin duda hubiera sido su fangirl declarada y no la de Gokudera. Tengo que agradecerle de alguna manera tantas lágrimas de risa (?)
> 
> * * *

No sabía qué era lo que había hecho de malo para padecer ese karma, uno que tenía nombre y apellido.

Ya tenía demasiados "karmas" con nombre y apellido como para encima sumar otro incordio más a la larga lista. No es de extrañar si siempre le habían fastidiado los que eran más grandes que él y también los gritones como el cabeza de césped y los idiotas sonrientes como Yamamoto, tal como le venía a recordar la cara de ese desgraciado.

Suspiró. Apenas lo vio en el mismo pasillo que interconectaban los negocios había intentado escapar de su funesta suerte, pero demasiado tarde. Desgraciadamente Naito lo había visto de espaldas mientras huía galantemente.

Era ajeno a que huía de él precisamente.

—¡Vaya coincidencia! —Naito levantó un brazo al cielo llamándolo—¡Encontrarte aquí, Goku-chan! —y ese brazo que había levantado no tardó en descansar sobre los hombros del chico.

—Te dije mil veces que no me llames así —fue tajante, letal, frío… pero nada de eso borró la alegría del chico que le acompañaba contra su voluntad.

—¡Estaba yo, todo lamentado porque Ruperta me dejó y pensando en cambiarme de bando! —Paró de golpe enseriándose; lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió—¡Esto debe ser cosa del destino entonces!

Gokudera se sacó la mano que había quedado sobre uno de sus hombros con notable fastidio, frunció el ceño y trató de ser lo más claro posible.

—No te comportes con tanta confianza. Y deja de molestarme, estoy ocupado.

Pero Naito parecía no solo inmune a su desprecio y a sus caras de matón de barrio, sino que además parecía totalmente convencido de que su encuentro fortuito era obra del destino.

—¡Te contaba! —siguió, como si nada hubiera ocurrido o como si Gokudera en verdad disfrutase de su charla imparable—¡Estaba lamentándome porque Ruperta me dejó y diciéndome que debía buscar un cambio en mi vida! ¡Ya sabes! ¡Un cambio de aire! —le palmeó la espalda con tanta energía que Gokudera trastabilló.

—¡Un cambio de cerebro te vendría bien a ti! —agitó un puño, perdiendo la escasa paciencia que no solía tener.

—¡Así que me dije "¡¿por qué no? Tal vez con los chicos me vaya mejor"! —Siguió a Gokudera cuando esté aceleró el paso con el único fin de perderlo de vista—¡Así que… "el primero que me cruce va a ser el afortunado"!

—Desafortunado, querrás decir —sacó del bolsillo de su campera una dinamita, dispuesto a encenderla.

—¡¿Y adivina qué?! —parecía ajeno al detalle de que Gokudera buscaba su encendedor.

—No me digas… —dijo con ironía—yo tuve la desgracia de cruzarme en tu camino y ser tu víctima del día —chistó revisándose los bolsillos del pantalón—, mierda, donde metí el encendedor.

—¡¿Quieres fuego?! ¡Toma!

—¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Cómo vas a darle un encendedor a alguien que te quiere hacer volar!

—¡Oh! —su cara se enserió de nuevo—¡¿Tan serio vamos ya?! —Volvió a hacer un equis de con la cara.

Había sonado tan romántico eso de querer hacerlo volar. ¿Por los cielos? ¿En un unicornio de colores? ¿En un globo aerostático para recorrer juntos el mundo entero?

—¡No funciona! —arrojó el encendedor contra el suelo.

—La cosa es que—siguió adelante—tu eres bien bonito… ya sabes que yo no ando con cualquiera.

—No me compares con tus monstruos, maldito —bramó entre dientes, asqueado y asustado. Esa comparación era horrible.

—¡Pero Goku-chan es feo para ser una mujer y lindo para ser un hombre! ¡Es perfecto! —levantó los dos brazos al cielo—¡Empecemos con nuestra cita entonces!

—¡Que no pienso salir contigo! ¡Dios santo! —terminó saturado y arrojando la dinamita apagada, buscó un cigarrillo, pero claro ¿con qué iba a encenderlo? Vaya sorpresa fue hallar el encendedor dentro del paquete. —Yo… solo quería comprar un comic —se lamentó al borde de las lágrimas—, esto me pasa por querer comprar un comic para niños a mí edad, Dios me ha castigado —sollozó.

—¡¿No habrás ido a comprar una de esas revistas súper adultas?! —sonrió, más de ser posible—¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Fuiste a eso! —le picó el pecho con un dedo.

Gokudera enrojeció, corrió violentamente la cara y carraspeó con sutileza, ¿para qué ocultar algo que al otro se le hacía evidente? Si se habían cruzado había sido precisamente porque ambos coincidieron en la misma vidriera. La de una tienda para adultos.

—¡Yo tengo muchas en mi casa, si quieres puedes venir a leerlas! —lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró—¡También tengo películas súper adultas! ¡Podemos verlas juntos!

—¡Estás demente! —Ni borracho iba a ir a la casa de ese loco a ver películas pornográficas. ¡Vaya uno a saber qué era capaz de hacerle! Se agitó, zafándose del agarre.

Ya había llegado a su límite, por lo general solía tenerle paciencia a Naito porque el mismo Décimo le había rogado, suplicado, gemido que por favor se la tuviera, aunque fuera un poco; pero ya le había tocado demasiado los cojones… o mejor es decir que quería tocárselos y él no iba a permitírselo.

No obstante iba a ser un chico bueno, hacerle caso al décimo y ser menos violento de lo usual. No usaría una dinamita, pero cuando levantó el puño para pegarle vio el destello de un brillo por el rabillo del ojo.

Y su plan de hacerle daño, mucho daño, varió abruptamente con su contradictoria reacción.

—¡Cuidado! —alcanzó a decir al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba.

El sonido de un balazo atravesó la calma de la tarde.

No era raro suponer un atentado contra Naito Longchamp, después de todo era el jefe de una familia mafiosa.

Mientras caía, Gokudera se sintió idiota, había reaccionado de aquella manera por simple inercia, por estar tan mal acostumbrado a ser el chaleco anti balas y salvavidas del Décimo, pero la verdad es que sentía que iba a morir por una causa perdida.

" _Mi pasado ha sido completamente oscuro, mi futuro será completamente oscuro"._

Desde la otra punta, el hombre que había disparado maldijo los reflejos del Vongola. Naito miró hacia al lugar reconociendo en el acto al atacante.

—¡Eh, Mangusta, ¿qué tal te va?! —pero el aludido al ver que había fallado se marchó corriendo.

—¿Eh? —Gokudera, poniéndose de pie, se miró las manos—¿No estoy muerto? —Juraba que la bala le había dado en la frente de lleno.

—¡Cielo santo! —Naito dejó de prestarle atención a su subordinado para ponerse de pie y acercarse a Gokudera—¿Te sientes bien?

—S-Sí… eso es lo raro —la formalidad de Naito comenzaba a preocuparle—¿Me dio de lleno, verdad? —Se tocó la frente.

—Es… —cayó arrodillado—La bala de la desolación.

—Oh, me disparó con ella —pestañeó, alzando los hombros—. No siento nada raro.

Naito sabía que la intención de Mangusta había sido dispararle a él para ayudarle con la bala a conseguir esa cita; pero no imaginó que todo se iba a dar así y que acabaría siendo él el conmovido y no Gokudera.

—¡Goku-chan! —exclamó, tapándose los ojos con un brazo para que no viera sus lágrimas—¡Goku-chan vive constantemente con la desolación! ¡Es tan triste eso!

—¿Eh? —Se rascó la cabeza, pero enseguida suspiró resignándose con ello—Se ve que la bala de la desolación no hace efecto en mí, je… no sé si tomarme eso a bien o a mal.

Era como con el cabeza de césped y la bala de la última voluntad. No hacía efecto en él porque Sasagawa siempre estaba en modo última voluntad. Y por eso era tan insoportable también.

—¡No es momento para el humor Vongola, esto es realmente triste! —con un puño golpeó el suelo—¡Es tan patético!

—¡Bueno, ya! ¡Tampoco es tan terrible! ¡Deja de llorar y levántate del suelo! ¡Mierda, creí que estaba muerto, casi me cago encima!

—Definitivamente —dijo Naito poniéndose de pie y secándose las lagrimas—tendremos esa cita —extendió un pulgar—¡Yo le traeré felicidad a Goku-chan! ¡No le permitiré vivir con desolación!

—Dios santo —se sentó en la calle, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo, mientras el otro revoloteaba a su alrededor. Revoloteaba literalmente, lo cual era más molesto.

Suspiró mientras contaba hasta cien para suprimir esas locas ganas de dejarlo en pedacitos. Según Reborn hacerle un favor a otra familia mafiosa aumentaba las posibilidades de tener buenas relaciones a futuro. Sumar una familia aliada a la larga lista. Una familia que cumpliera el rol de súbditos para ellos.

Vale… haría el sacrificio por Tsuna, por el décimo. Aceptaría caminar esas cuadras con Naito Longchamp de regreso a casa del décimo solo en pos de preservar un lazo; no buscaría ofender al jefe de una familia aliada ni mucho menos buscaría matarlo. Eso sería declararle la guerra a los Longchamp, desde ya.

No, si Gokudera era especialista en hallar justificativos. Lo que sí, no halló ninguno creíble para cuando terminó de desviarse del camino -literalmente-. Es que Naito Longchamp era como un jodido huracán: imparable. Lo había arrastrado del brazo y ahora… ahora estaba en su casa, con una taza de té en la mano mientras el pelirrojo sacaba pilas y pilas de revistas eróticas de lo que parecía ser una caja fuerte.

Gokudera tragó saliva. No tenía ningún _justificativo_ para _justificarse_ a sí mismos las razones que le habían llevado a aceptar irse con él a su casa a mirar esas cochinadas. Ya, era un chico en pleno crecimiento y hormonal, es normal a su edad tener curiosidad por esas cosas y compartirlas con un amigo.

Esa era la parte mala, ¡porque Naito Longchamp no era su amigo ni nunca lo sería! Y mientras este buscaba la televisión en el desorden que siempre era su cuarto, alguien salió de entre medio de ese mar de porquerías. Siempre era un chiquero.

—¡Ruperta! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Pensé que me habías dejado, nunca más volviste, pero ahora veo que en verdad nunca te habías ido!

Un… Cthulhu -Gokudera no encontraba un calificativo mejor- había salido de esa montaña de basura. Era evidente que había sobrevivido sin comida y sin alimento, solo porque en esa habitación había basura de sobra para alimentar a una familia entera.

—Lo siento, pero… ahora estoy con él —dijo Naito Longchamp con seriedad, pero enseguida sonriéndole—¡Eres hermosa, pero… ya sabes, a veces hace bien cambiar de aires!

La chica no dijo ni hizo nada, tal vez no hablaba el lenguaje de la Tierra, simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue. Gokudera la vio marchar, esperando que en cualquier momento montase vuelo o apareciera alguna máquina extraña que la trasladase a su planeta natal.

—Era un UMA, eso era un UMA —murmuró con terror, aunque a Shitto.P-chan la había considerado también un UMA, al menos la Simón era más… _bonita_.

—Gracias —dijo Naito con una calma poco habitual en él y se sentó en el suelo frente a la Tormenta—, es la primera vez que dejo a una chica. ¡Siempre son ellas las que me dejan! —sonrió, como si el detalle le diera felicidad—¡Quería saber que se sentía y ciertamente es horrible dejar a alguien! ¡No sé cómo pueden dejarme!

—Yo encuentro varios motivos para enumerarte si quieres.

—¡No te preocupes, yo nunca voy a dejarte! ¡Ahora sé lo que se siente y es horrible!

—Santo Dios, me haces un favor si me dejas en paz, pero de verdad te lo digo.

—¡Ok, pasemos a la siguiente base! —se arrojó sobre él con tanta celeridad que alcanzó a robarle un beso, apenas un roce de labios. Gokudera lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, para después patearlo y alejarlo lo más posible de él.

¡Los sacrificios que una mano derecha debe hacer! Gokudera no lo podía creer. Era muy duro ser el hombre más fiel, leal y confiable del Décimo Vongola. Tener que soportar el intento desesperado y fútil que hacía Naito por conquistarlo, solo en pos de la pornografía y los lazos entre familias.

No obstante Gokudera se fue bastante ileso de esa casa y, misteriosamente, no había asesinado a Naito Longchamp como más de uno esperaría. Sin embargo no tardó en tener ganas de hacerlo, cuando al otro día en la escuela el jefe de la familia Longchamp se encargó de esparcir el rumor de que estaba con el corazón roto porque su Goku-chan lo había dejado.

No pudo mirarle a la cara a Tsuna en todo el día, pero por fortuna el jefe no le preguntó nada. El décimo era tan bondadoso que en ningún momento lo colocó en una situación embarazosa, es más, prefirió hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba. Lo cierto es que Tsuna no se sentía quién para meterse en la vida sentimental de su Guardián, que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

Pero Naito no sabía de derrotas, así que no tardó en perseguirlo por cielo y tierra para re-conquistarlo de nuevo. Y para colmo el guardián tenía que tolerar la expresión que la cara del décimo le dedicaba, como si le estuviera rogando que no fuera tan duro y tan malo con él, ¡es que de verdad, Naito parecía tan obsesionado-enamorado de su Tormenta, gritando a los cuatro vientos que iba a sacarle la desolación con toda su alegría! De esa que tanto le sobraba a Naito. Claro, mientras Gokudera le sacaba las tripas con un _Tramontina_.

Y Goku-chan era tan entregado a la causa. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que diera el brazo a torcer, todos lo sabían. Porque el chico se tomaba muy a pecho su trabajo mafioso.

Definitivamente: era muy duro ser una mano derecha tan devota y leal.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Cthulhu** : criatura inventada por Lovecraft, busquen en imágenes de Google.
> 
> **Tramontina** : marca de cuchillos, aquí son muy famosos los que son de cierra, de uso cotidiano. Es como decir Coca Cola o Coca en lugar de "Gaseosa sabor cola" o "Agua carbonatada sabor cola".
> 
> **¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! No tengo nada para agregar más que un ¡lo siento! Quería hacer comedia, porque Naito lo vale, pero no me salió. Igual me divirtió mucho escribirlo.**
> 
> **Hasta la próxima pareja, que será Romeo (?).**
> 
> * * *


End file.
